Thankful
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Absolutely pointless, plotless Thanksgiving fluff about everyone gathering around the table.  And I mean everyone, including Gregory and Watson.  Mentions of Magnitt, Wish and Fate but nothing that should offend or take away


"Granddad, what are you doing?" a treble voice called.

John turned from the window to see his young daughter Elly standing there with her hands on her hips. "What do you need, sproutlet?" he asked with amusement.

"I need _you_to come to dinner. We'll be the last one's there," she whined.

John chuckled as he picked her up. "Don't worry, little one. We'll be there in plenty of time."

In a different room of the house, Nikola was trying to make his own way to the table when he was tripped by a pair of rolling fluff balls. "Damn puppies," he spat. "Nearly broke my leg."

"Poor thing," James said unsympathetically as he came up behind him. "Come along with that wine, Nikola. You know how Helen hates waiting."

The two continued to the dining room while Kate raced past to pick up her two children. Helen was there to greet them at the doorway along with the sights and smells that always accompanied Thanksgiving at the Sanctuary. "Thank you, gentlemen," she smiled, kissing them on the cheek. "This is just what we needed. Feel free to sit yourselves anywhere as usual."

"That the wine, mom?" Ashley called as she struggled to get her children settled.

"It is and the final touch for this dinner." Helen passed the bottle off to the Big Guy who began to pour. "Now if your father would just get down here."

She was interrupted by a bright flash of light as John and Elly appeared. "We're here, grandma," Elly called delightedly.

"So I see," Helen laughed.

Will squeezed in between them to take his daughter from her grandfather's arms. "Come on, you trouble maker, let's get you settled," he said. Elly giggled and waved to her grandfather as Will carried her to her seat.

John leaned down to kiss Helen's cheek. "Is everyone present and accounted for?"

Helen tried to do a head count with everyone moving around so much. "Ah, let's see. Nikola and James are settled, Ashley and Will are getting the grandchildren in their seats, and there's Henry with the last of his and Kate's children. I believe the only ones left are…"

She was interrupted by a new voice. "That is amazing, Dr. Magnus." Clara Griffin was leading Gregory Magnus into the dining room. "You'll have to tell me more about later."

"Most certainly my dear," Gregory agreed. Clara patted his arm as she moved to sit next to the Big Guy while Gregory went to greet his daughter. "Hello, darling," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Father, I do so love having you here on the holidays," Helen said.

"And I adore being here. Can't believe we have four generations under one roof."

"It is amazing."

"Do you need help getting to your seat?" John offered.

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you though," Gregory said with a polite nod. "But I think we'd best sit down quickly. My great grandchildren are getting hungry."

"Can't have that," John chuckled. He brushed a kiss to Helen's cheek and went to his own seat.

Helen smoothed her clothes and gracefully took her place at the head of the table. "Are we all settled?" she called. There was a chorus of affirmation. "Good. I just want to say that we've all had our share of troubles this past year. But we got through them together. Nothing can stand in the way of friendship and love for long. No matter what else, the Sanctuary has those two things in abundance. And I am most thankful to call all of you my family." Warm smiles greeted her statement. "And now a toast." Everyone picked up their glass. "To friends, family, and Sanctuary For All."

"Sanctuary For All," they chorused.

The moment was broken by Jonah's, Henry and Kate's oldest, stomach letting out a rumble. "Can we eat now?" he called now.

"I'm with him," Henry agreed.

"By all means, let's eat," Helen laughed. "I know better than to starve werewolves."

There was a round of laughter before everyone fell on the feast quite hungrily. Helen smiled as she dug into her own plate. She had a number of reasons to be very, very thankful. And the best of them were right in this room.


End file.
